It's Love
by snapple79
Summary: What happens when Sam & Andy are put in a life and death situation?
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Andy are together, but haven't told one another they love each other. Will being in a life and death situation change that?

I combined an idea I got from Flashpoint with a request for a certain concept to come up with this story. It ended up more emotional than I planned, but I hope everyone enjoys it. :) This will be a multi-chapter story, but not nearly as long as my last ones. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The day started out like any other. After parade, Andy grabbed two cups of coffee before meeting Sam at their cruiser. It was a beautiful day, spring was in the air and Andy was in a fantastic mood.

"Morning," she said cheerily as she handed Sam one of the coffees she held.

Sam smiled. His fingers laying over hers lightly as the cup transferred between their hands. "I missed you last night."

Andy walked around the car and slid into the passenger seat. "I know, but I promised Traci a girl's night. Come over tonight. I'll cook dinner." When they were stopped at a red light down the street, Sam leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I talked to Sarah last night. She's excited about us visiting this weekend. I think she's more excited to see you than me," Sam said, shaking his head in amusement.

"You know she loves her little brother," Andy said, pointing a bony finger into Sam's arm. "But she likes having someone to talk girl talk with." She knew Sarah didn't have many friends, but when they met there was an immediate friendship between the two women. Of course, it probably helped that the first time Sam had brought her to his sister's house, Sarah had pulled out Sam's childhood photo albums and the women bonded over some laughs.

"Yeah, well, next time she'll end up inviting only you and forget about me," he replied, feigning annoyance. Truthfully, he loved that his sister and Andy got along so well.

"Um, well, actually she and I have plans in a few weeks. Told her I'd take her to the outlets for some shopping," Andy said, not able to hold back a giggle when Sam threw her a look. She loved teasing him.

Their conversation was interrupted when the radio crackled to life with an incident downtown.

"All available units respond to 857 Holliston Street. Reports of a disturbance at an office building. Possibly a man with a gun. There's a conference for 300 people taking place on the third floor today."

Andy glanced over at Sam as she flicked on the lights and siren, and he sped toward the scene.

* * *

><p>An hour earlier Ray Woody was staring at a photo on his mantle of his wife and daughter. He picked up the photo, rubbing their faces with his thumb before setting it back down. It was six months earlier that he lost them, but it felt like yesterday. His wife was running errands with his 8-year-old daughter and they got caught up in a hostage situation at a bank. He remembered speeding through the city and standing outside the barricades as the police told him everything would be alright. But they lied, it didn't end alright for his family. Of the 20 people held hostage only half came out alive. Sitting in a cold, dreary room an officer had told him his wife and daughter were caught in the crossfire when police had stormed the bank.<p>

He blamed the police. Cops were supposed to keep the city safe, keep his family safe. But they didn't. Their actions caused his family to die. And now it was their turn to pay.

He placed a note on a small table near the front door. It would explain to his parents, his brother, his friends, why he did what he did. He picked up a duffel bag he packed carefully that morning and walked out of his house. He was calm as he drove to an office building in the city. The building was chosen at random, simply because he knew a large conference was taking place there and any disturbance would result in a large police response. He wanted to hurt as many cops as possible.

He pulled his car into the building's parking garage and was glad no one was around. He adjusted the stolen telephone company uniform he wore, making sure no one would give him a second glance as he walked around the building. He took his time checking his watch and setting timers as he pulled small packages out of his duffle bag and placed them in discreet locations throughout the six-story building. Taking one last glance at his watch, he took the elevator to the third floor and began waving a gun around.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Traci, and Chris and Dov pulled up to the office building at the same time and as they walked into the building, Oliver made sure everyone heard the details of the situation. "Reports are of a gunman on the third floor, which is where the conference is being held. We need to subdue the gunman and keep the crowd safe and calm," he said.<p>

"Has he made any demands?" Chris asked.

"No. Right now, we don't know what he wants or why he is here," Oliver responded. "Epstein, Diaz. Begin clearing the building, start with the first floor. Nash and I will head to the third floor to assess the situation. Additional units responding will assist with clearing the building."

When Oliver and Traci reached the third floor, they saw the suspect immediately. Hearing movement, Ray quickly turned toward the officers. He quietly watched them as they inched toward him with guns drawn. Once they were about 10 feet away, he pointed his gun straight at them, forcing them to stop.

Outside, Sam and Andy pulled up to the building. "1505 on scene," Sam said into his radio as they exited their cruiser. Oliver's voice came through the radio: "We need to clear the building, start on second floor."

Oliver slowly released the button on his radio as he continued watching the suspect in front of him. "Sir, my name is Officer Shaw. This is Officer Nash. We are here to help. What can we do to help you put down that gun?" he asked.

"Stay there!" Ray yelled, waving his gun at them.

"We're not moving, staying right here," Oliver replied. "What's your name?"

"Cops kill. You killed my family. You'll all pay," he spit out. A blank look took over his face, as he mumbled to himself before raising his voice again. "People will remember the day Ray Woody took his revenge."

As Sam and Andy climbed the stairs to the second floor, they heard Oliver updating the situation after making contact with the suspect. "Suspect is Ray Woody. In possession of gun, but has not fired. Seems to have vendetta against cops. Proceed with caution when clearing the building."

Oliver knew it was important to keep the guy talking, find out what his end game was, why he was here. "Ray, your family is dead? Can you tell me what happened?"

Ray looked at Oliver and then to a window down the hall when he heard more sirens. This was what he wanted. More and more cops responding meant more would die when the bombs went off. As he shifted back toward Oliver, Traci's eye caught a wire hanging out of his jacket.

"Sir," she whispered, getting Oliver's attention. "There's a wire hanging out of his clothes. He may have a bomb strapped to him."

Oliver saw what Traci was talking about and realized this situation just became even more dangerous. "Ray, what can we do for you? How can we help? We can get you out of this," he said.

"No! No one can help me! It will all be over soon! The explosions will end everything."

Oliver and Traci looked over at each other. They started to slowly back away from Ray, but he noticed and fired his gun into the ceiling. "Do not move! You can't leave!" he shouted. Traci shielded her face from the falling glass of the light fixture Roy hit, but otherwise remained still. She saw Roy's free hand, the one not holding a gun, clench something in his pocket and Oliver followed her gaze. They both knew they no longer had the option of shooting this guy because his hand could be holding a detonator in his pocket. Oliver slowly raised his hand to his radio to warn his fellow officers.

When Sam and Andy stepped out of the stairwell onto the second floor they heard Oliver's voice. "We have reason to believe there are bombs in the building. Notify ETF." His voice was quieter than before and solemn. Andy knew things were not going well on the floor above them.

Sam and Andy looked at each other, knowing protocol was for them to leave the building until the bomb squad could assess the situation. Andy heard voices and pointed to a room near the stairwell. "We can't leave them here," she whispered.

Sam looked at his surroundings. If there were bombs, they could be planted anywhere. "Okay, we clear this hallway and then we're out of here," he said.

They had taken two steps into a large office when the first explosions rocked the building. Sam and Andy were sent flying forward into the room as the wall behind them caved in. Books and papers flew around the room as furniture was tossed about as if it had the weight of a feather. The windowless room went dark until a small emergency light in the corner of the room began flickering.

Sam sat up rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around. He was seeing stars from hitting his head when thrown to the ground, but it only took seconds for him to see Andy lying on the ground and not moving several feet from him. "McNally!" he screamed as he raced over to her. Kneeling next to her, he immediately saw blood spilling out of a large gash below her vest. He noticed a sweater lying on an overturned chair and grabbed it, pressing it over her wound. Holding it in place, Sam cupped Andy's cheek with his free hand. "McNally. Andy. Wake up," he said, caressing her cheek. He saw her eyes flutter open and she grimaced in pain.

"Sam," she sighed and tried to sit up, but Sam gently moved his hand to her shoulder to keep her down.

"You need to lie down." It was only then that Andy felt his hand pressing on her stomach and she realized she'd been injured. "I need you to apply pressure," he said, placing her hand over his. He needed to assess the situation they were in, which meant leaving her.

Andy understood. Hurt or not, they were police offers and she was pretty sure one of the bombs Oliver had warned about had just gone off. Not to mention there were likely many innocent civilians in the building. Sam had a job to do. She nodded her head up and down. "I'll be fine Sam. Just get us out of here."

Sam hesitated. He didn't want to leave Andy, but he was a cop and had a job to do. He kissed Andy quickly on the lips before standing up and looking around the room. Part of the wall against the hallway collapsed, as did parts of the ceiling, leaving no exit. Light fixtures were dangling and Sam could see sparks coming from one of them. Bookcases were toppled over and furniture was thrown about the room.

He saw movement from behind one of the overturned desks and walked over, finding a woman and a young girl about 10 years old. "Ma'am, I'm Officer Swarek, are you injured?" he asked, crouching down in front of her.

"I brought my daughter to work today," the woman said, dazed at what had just happened. She glanced at the young girl. "Oh my god, why today? Why did I have to bring her here today?"

"Ma'am, it's okay. We're going to get out of here. Are either of you hurt?" he asked again, trying to get the woman to focus.

"Uh, yeah, I, um – my leg. It hurts to move my leg. I think it's broken," she replied.

"Okay, I don't want either of you to move. Just stay calm and we'll get out of here soon," Sam said, trying to calm the woman and her daughter as he stood up. "What are your names?"

"My name is Julie. This is April," she replied. "Where's Mark? My co-worker, Mark. He was in here with us. Oh my god, Mark!"

Sam looked around and saw an arm peaking out of some debris across the room. He walked over and after lifting ceiling tiles and a chair off the man, Sam noticed a large gash on his head and blood on the carpet. After failing to find a pulse, he knew the man was dead. As he stood up, he knew Julie had been watching him as he heard her begin to cry.

It was only then he heard his name being called through his radio. "Swarek. McNally. Report in. Swarek. McNally. Do you copy?" Everyone else had checked in but them.

"Swarek here. We're trapped in a room on the second floor, near the west stairwell. Appears a bomb went off. We have an officer down. Repeat, McNally is injured. Three civilians. One injured. One DOA. One child. We have no way out of this room."

"Copy that. Help is on the way."

A moment later, his cell phone rang. "Swarek, it's Frank. Look, ETF have arrived and they're trying to find a way to get to you and check on the location of other bombs. How's McNally?" Frank asked.

Sam looked over at Andy. "We need to get out ASAP. We can't wait."

"Got it. We've got the best out here. They'll get you guys out," Frank replied.

Hanging up, Sam walked back to Andy and kneeled down next to her so he could loosen her vest. He didn't want to remove it, as it still offered her some protection against any possible falling debris. Noticing the sweater she held on her wound was soaking up the blood quickly, he removed his vest and uniform shirt and pulled his black t-shirt over his head, before redressing. He pulled Andy's hand, which was holding the sweater, away from her wound. She was losing so much blood. He kept his face expressionless, trying not to show his concern as he knew Andy was looking at him. He placed his folded t-shirt over her wound, feeling bad when he saw her grimace in pain at the touch. He pulled masking tape he had found out of his pocket and taped the makeshift bandage in place. He hadn't thought to put gloves on and as he looked down at his hands they were covered in blood, in Andy's blood.

Andy watched Sam as he replaced the sweater with his own t-shirt. She knew she was losing a lot of blood, too much. She knew Sam was trying to hide how bad the situation was, but she could see past his expression and read the worry in his eyes. She saw him looking at her blood on his hands and reached out, grabbing one of his hands in her own. Sam brought her hand to his lips.

"As soon as they find a way, I'm getting you out of here," Sam said, holding her hand against his cheek.

"You can't. You have to get the others out first," Andy said, feeling as if it took all her energy to say the few words.

Sam swallowed, worried his voice would crack if he spoke too soon. "No," he stated simply.

Andy closed her eyes, not having the energy to fight with him. "Sam," she sighed.

"I don't care about the rules. I can't lose you, Andy," he said, placing another kiss on the back of her hand. He didn't want to let go, like doing so meant he would lose her. He didn't know when it happened – the day she tackled him in that alley, the day he knew she always had his back, the night she came back to him at the Alpine Inn, he wasn't sure – but somewhere along the way he fell in love with Andy McNally. She made him feel like the happiest man in the world. She was his other half. She had caused him to worry many times since they met, but today was different. This was different, more serious than ever before.

He waited until she opened her eyes again before speaking. "You complete me Andy. I cannot lose you. I – I love you," he said.

Andy blinked back the tears in her eyes. Sam was everything to her, he was her world. She was pretty sure that by the second day on the job, Sam had stolen her heart. She may not have wanted to admit it at times, but ever since that day he was a part of her and nothing could separate their bond. "Sam, I love you too. I think I always have," she said, lips curving into a small smile. The energy it took to speak made her tired and she closed her eyes for a few moments.

When she opened her eyes, Sam had a somber look on his face and Andy knew what he was thinking. "You are not going to lose me. But you can't put me before others." She could tell he wasn't convinced, so she pulled out the last thing she could think of. "Sam, if you take me out and something happens to one of them, I'll live with the guilt forever. You can't do that to me. I can't live with that. So, do this for me. Follow Priority of Life," she said.

He looked down at Andy with sad eyes, and still holding her hand he let his lips linger over her soft fingers as he thought back to a conversation they had months earlier.

_It was the night before their suspension was over and they had met with Frank earlier in the day. Frank was allowing them to remain as partners, because they were such a good team, but warned them that it couldn't affect how they did their job. "You have to be able to maintain Priority of Life. The moment I think you can't, I have to split you up," Frank said._

_Priority of Life, the code all police lived by. In any dangerous situation they were to protect and save the victims first, followed by innocent by-standers. Only then could they protect and save fellow officers and first responders. Suspects were the last to be saved, with reason since they caused the situation. It was a code they all lived by._

_Sam and Andy agreed with Frank and insisted he didn't have to worry. But that night as they lie in bed, Andy worried._

_"Can we do it? Can we put 'us' aside and save others first?"_

_"Yes," Sam said confidently._

_"How can you be so sure? I mean, if I see you shot along with strangers, how can I choose them over you?"_

_"Because it's your job. It's our job. We're cops, we promised to protect and serve others," Sam responded._

_"Just promise me you'll never get into a situation where I have to make a decision between you and some stranger, okay? Cause I don't want to make that choice," Andy said._

_"Okay," Sam agreed, knowing he really couldn't commit to that promise, but it was what Andy needed to hear._

_He could tell Andy wasn't going to let this go. "Andy, look at me," he said, using his knuckles to nudge her chin so she was looking up at him. "We're rarely, if ever, in situations where you're going to need to think about this, so don't over think it, okay? Just trust your gut if and when the time comes."_

Maybe he jinxed them, saying they would never be in this type of situation. He needed to take his own advice to trust his gut, but doing that went against everything. Sam looked down at Andy, who was becoming paler by the minute. Screw Priority of Life he thought. Andy was injured the worst, she should be the first one out.

Sam's cell phone rang and he found a member of the ETF on the other end. "Officer Swarek, right?"

"Yeah, just call me Sam."

"Okay, Sam. My name is Bill and I'm in a room down the hall from you. We're cutting a hole in the wall, which will open up to a large conference room that is adjacent to the room you are in. The room was also damaged in the blast, but this is our only safe way to reach you, and I'm going to need your help," he said.

"Just tell me what to do." Sam was impatient and just wanted to know how to get Andy out of the room.

"It's going to take us a while to cut through this wall because it's reinforced and we have to be careful to not hit gas pipes and wires. While we do that, you can help us create an opening between your room and the conference room," Bill explained. "Do you see a closet and can you access it?"

"I see it," Sam said as he walked over to it. After a couple of yanks on the door, he got it open. "It's open. Got a bunch of supplies in it."

"Okay, great. The back wall of the closet is just drywall. No pipes or wires. What I need you to do is find something to break through that wall," Bill instructed. "Once you do, sit tight for further instructions. I'll call you when we've cut through."

Sam told him he understood and hung up before starting to toss the office supplies out of the closet. Once he could reach the back wall of the closet, Sam looked around the room for something he could use to break through the wall. He saw a chair with metal legs and decided that would have to do. He picked it up and slammed it against the wall. He pulled back and saw a small dent. This was going to take a while.

By the time Sam had made a good sized hole in the wall, he had worked up a sweat. He put the chair down and used his foot to kick at the wall making a larger opening, and was satisfied when it was large enough for someone to squeeze though. When he was done, Sam checked on Julie and April. With the exception of being scared, they were doing okay, so he made his way back to Andy.

Just as he crouched next to her on the floor, his phone rang. "Swarek."

"Sam, it's Bill. We're just about through the wall. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I cut through the closet. All set on this end," Sam replied.

"Okay, great. Here's what I need you to do. Get everyone through the closet and make your way to the far end of the conference room where we'll have an opening for you to get through," Bill instructed.

"We can't all get there at once. Two people are injured. I'll have to help them one at a time," Sam explained.

"Okay. We have medics on this side to assist with the injured. We'll get you all out of there," Bill said, trying to reassure Sam.

Sam hung up and looked down at Andy, noticing her breathing had become shallow. She closed her eyes briefly as she gathered the energy to speak. "Sam." He voice came out as a whisper. "Go. Get us all out of here."

"I won't leave you, Andy. I don't care," Sam said, gripping her hand in his.

"Sam, you have to. That child can't carry her mother out of here. They can't get out without your help –"

"So, I'll come back for them. We need to get you out of here first," he said.

"You can't. Priority of life. It's our job," she said.

Sam knew she was right. He hated that she was right. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you." He was secretly afraid those would be the last words he would ever say to her.

"I love you too," she said, wincing in pain.

He caressed her cheek before releasing her hand and standing up. He walked over to Julie and April and explained what was going to happen.

Sam gently picked up Julie and walked toward the closet. April followed behind him with her small hands gripping his utility belt as he instructed her to do. He took one last glance back at Andy before entering the closet and squeezing through the hole in the wall. The conference room was only slightly brighter than the office they had come out of, a yellow emergency light shining across the room. The wall against the hallway had collapsed similar to the one in the office, but there was less debris thrown around the room. Sam kicked a couple chairs out of the way as they made their way across the room and suddenly a bright light shined out of the wall. Temporarily blinded, it took Sam a moment to see two men poke their head through the opening in the wall that was the size of a doorway.

"Sam, I presume?" Bill asked.

"Yeah. This is Julie, might have a broken leg," he said, handing the woman off to a paramedic that appeared before him. When his hands were free, he nudged the child from behind him so she stood in front of him. "And this here is April. Doesn't appear to be injured," he said, looking up at Bill.

"Great. I understand we have one more?" Bill asked.

"Yeah. My partner, Officer McNally," Sam replied and immediately turned and began making his way back across the conference room. Bill followed closely behind. They had only made it a few feet when the building shook again. The shaking caused debris to fall from the ceiling and a large bookcase in the conference room tumbled over. Sam tripped over a chair and when Bill helped him up, he could see the concern in his eyes. Following Bill's gaze, Sam realized the bookcase and other debris had blocked the opening to the closet.

He cursed as he ran over to the wall and yelled out to Andy, but he heard no response. Thinking the worst, he started pulling and pushing at the ceiling tiles and other debris blocking his path to the woman he loved. When he got most of it cleared, Bill helped him try to lift the bookcase. His muscles screamed at him as they pulled with all their strength. Finally, there was enough of an opening that he could climb around the bookcase and squeeze through the opening to the other room. Bill remained back, trying to enlarge the opening to make it easier for Sam to get back through.

Exiting the closet into the office, Sam raced over to Andy and realized she was unconscious. As he felt the building shake again, he threw himself over Andy to protect her from falling debris. He grimaced as a heavier piece hit him square on the back. "We have to get out of here," he whispered to himself. He carefully picked Andy up, her body limp in his arms, and made his way back to the closet. Squeezing through the opening again, he crossed the conference room and through the makeshift doorway Bill and his friends created.

He was never happier to see paramedics waiting for him in his life.

"We can't use the elevators to get a stretcher up, but we'll carry her down the north stairwell. There's an ambulance waiting right outside," one medic said.

"I'll carry her," Sam replied and headed toward the stairway, not waiting for permission. He walked down the stairs as quickly as he could while trying not to jostle Andy too much. When he got outside, he saw cops everywhere and his eyes searched for the ambulance. One of the medics that followed him down the stairs placed a hand on his back and pointed to the left where the ambulance stood. He raced over, placing Andy on the stretcher. The medics pushed the stretcher in the ambulance and immediately began to work on Andy.

Sam climbed in the ambulance and gripped Andy's hand. "Stay with me. You can't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm always amazed at the interest in my stories and this time is no exception. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter, as well as all the favorites and alerts! One thing I want to note…in the first chapter, I referenced both ETF and SRU, but it should've just been ETF, so I corrected that. Not a big deal, but wanted to point that out.

Reviews are lovely gifts that make me smile, so please leave one and let me know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

Sam paced the waiting room he'd been pushed into when they wheeled Andy into surgery. A nurse had tended to his cuts and bruises while he waited. She urged him to have a doctor fully examine him for other possible injuries, but Sam refused, insisted he wasn't going anywhere until he knew Andy would be okay. When he heard the door open, he looked up hoping to see Andy's doctor, but saw Oliver and Chris instead. "They won't tell me anything," he said, continuing to pace the room.

"She'll be okay, brother," Oliver said, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Chris followed, wringing his hands nervously as he sat down and thought about his friend.

"She wasn't conscious. She never woke up on the way here," Sam said. "I should have gotten her out sooner."

"You did everything you could," Oliver said.

"What if it wasn't enough?" Sam asked, looking solemnly at his friend. "She's – I can't –" Sam sighed. "I can't lose her Ollie."

Oliver knew Sam would never be the same if anything happened to Andy, so he tried to reassure his friend. "You kept her alive. You got her out of there. She's being treated by the best doctors in the city. She'll pull through."

Sam stopped pacing when he noticed the dust and dirt covering Oliver and Chris' uniforms. It was then he remembered they'd all been in the building when the bombs started going off. No one else had mattered as he focused on Andy and he had forgotten they were all there. "How is everyone? Was anyone else hurt?" he asked.

"We had 7 civilian casualties, including the gunman, and about 50 minor injuries, mostly from people attending the conference. Nash and Epstein are downstairs in the ER having some lacerations checked out and Noelle twisted an ankle," Oliver responded.

"What the hell happened today? Who was he?" Sam asked.

"Uh, well, the guy, Ray Woody, he blamed cops for the death of his wife and daughter. The incident today was all a ruse to get as many officers as possible in the building. He wanted us all to die," Oliver explained. "Nash has got a good eye. Catching the wire in his jacket might've saved a lot of lives."

Sam continued pacing the room, listening as Oliver told him what he knew. That Woody had placed numerous bombs throughout the building and three went off simultaneously in the first explosion.

"Several more explosions took place before ETF could track down and disarm the rest of the bombs," Oliver continued. "Negotiators came in, which is when Nash and I were able to distance ourselves from the suspect. Unfortunately, he committed suicide with the bomb strapped to his body."

Sam dropped himself clumsily into a chair and checked his watch again. _What was taking so long for someone to update him_, he wondered. The room remained silent for several minutes until the creaking of the door opening interrupted the quiet. Sam jumped out of his seat when the doctor walked in.

"How is she? Can I see her?" Sam blurted out before the doctor had a chance to open his mouth.

"She lost a lot of blood and we found a piece of metal, likely part of what cut her, lodged inside and it nicked her intestine. But we were able to repair it," the doctor explained.

"What does this mean? Is she going to be okay?" Sam asked impatiently.

"The next 24 hours will be critical, but I believe she will make it through," the doctor continued. "She was just moved into the ICU. I can allow one of you to see her."

Sam started to follow the doctor out when something suddenly occurred to him. Andy's father should be the one being escorted to her bedside. He turned to Oliver. "Has someone called Tommy?"

Oliver nodded. "He was vacationing in Vancouver. Looks like the first flight he can get back is tomorrow," he said.

"Thanks Ollie," Sam responded and left the waiting room, following the doctor down the hallway.

Sam walked into Andy's room and his breath hitched as he saw her lying in the bed, with tubes and wires hooked up to her. He dragged a chair next to Andy's bed and sat down. He gently took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips as he stared at her. She looked so pale, but peaceful as her hair was spread on the pillow framing her head. Her eyes were closed, but weren't fluttering like they did when she slept. He watched her chest rise and fall as the machines helped her breath. Sam tuned out all the hospital noises except the beeping of Andy's heart monitor. It soothed him, let him know she was still alive, that he didn't have try to live without her. Still holding her hand in one of his, Sam placed his forehead on the edge of the bed and as he closed his eyes, a tear fell to the floor.

He looked up when a nurse came in to check Andy's vitals. She smiled at Sam, having seen so many loved ones in the same position as him. He watched her check the monitors, push a few buttons and leave without saying a word. He looked back at Andy and stood up so he could pull the blankets up further, knowing she always got cold. He didn't know if she could feel the temperature, but he didn't want her to be cold. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips before he moved his mouth near her ear. "Andy, you have to wake up. You have to get better. I need you in my life," he whispered.

He reluctantly left her bedside to find Oliver and Chris where he left them in the waiting room. He wasn't really surprised to find the room now full of other officers, of their friends, but he couldn't handle all the questions. Couldn't handle seeing everyone at that moment. It was luck that Oliver happened to look out the window of the room and saw him standing down the hallway. With a nod of Sam's head, Oliver knew his friend needed help, so he quietly headed out of the room motioning for Chris to follow him.

"What's up brother?" Oliver asked when they walked up to Sam.

"I need you to take me back to the station so I can get out of this damn uniform," he said, looking at Oliver first before glancing over at Chris. "Diaz, can you sit with her for a bit? I don't want her to be alone."

Both were happy to do whatever they could to help, so while Oliver rushed Sam back to the station, Chris sat next to Andy's bed.

Sam sat in the passenger seat, not trusting himself to drive, as Oliver drove them to the station.

"You okay, brother?" Oliver asked when they pulled into the station's parking lot. He was worried that his friend hadn't said a thing during the ride from the hospital. Sam simply nodded before heading into the station to get changed.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, Chris had given Traci and Dov a chance to sit with Andy for a while. When Dov took his turn, Chris and Traci sat in a corner of the waiting room talking in hushed tones.<p>

"Andy's gonna be okay, right? I hate seeing her just lying there," Traci said, staring nervously at the floor.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, yeah. But Swarek did seem a little nervous," Chris replied.

"Sam would be anxious if Andy got a paper cut," Traci said, trying to crack a smile. She thought about her friend lying in a hospital bed down the hall. "I know this could happen to any of us. We're cops, it's a risky job. But…but…"

"But it's Andy. She's family," Chris said, finishing Traci's thought. She nodded in agreement, knowing if she spoke, tears would start flowing.

"The doctor said surgery went well, and she has all of us pulling for her, so she'll be okay. She's gotta be okay," Chris said.

They sat in silence until Chris saw Dov walking toward the waiting room. "I better get back in there. If she can sense us in the room, I want someone to be there for her," Chris said.

* * *

><p>When Sam got back to the hospital, Chris was standing next to the window staring out thinking about Andy and how any one of them could have been hurt or killed in the office building. He saw Sam's reflection in the window and turned around. Chris followed Sam's gaze as he looked at a pillow and blanket that were lying on the chair next to the bed. "Figured you'd be staying the night. Thought that might make it more comfortable," Chris said, nodding toward the chair.<p>

"Thanks Diaz. You should get outta here, get some sleep or something," Sam said.

"You hungry? Need anything before I go?" Chris asked, as he headed to the door.

"No. I'm fine. Goodnight."

Chris paused in the doorway, throwing one last glance at Andy before leaving.

Sam stood next to Andy, running his hand down her hair and face before leaning down to kiss her. He pulled a second chair over to the bed, sitting down in one with his feet propped up on the other. He tucked the pillow under his head and decided this was as comfortable as he was going to get. He reached onto the bed to hold Andy's hand in his and traced circles on it with his thumb. The beeping of her heart monitor finally lulled him to sleep.

It was a restless sleep. Sam didn't sleep for more than half an hour at a time between nurses coming in to check on Andy, the uncomfortable chair, and his constant worry over when she would wake up. Night had become day and he had just drifted off for the umpteenth time when a soft pressure on Sam's hand woke him and as he opened his eyes they were assaulted by the bright sun coming through the window. It took him a moment to realize the squeezing on his hand was getting stronger and his eyes flew to Andy's face. Her eyes were open wide and her free hand was feeling around the tube in her mouth that prevented her from speaking.

"Andy. Andy, stay calm, okay," he said, pushing the call button above her bed to signal the nurses. The beeping of her heart monitor was speeding up and he needed to find a way to calm her down. He stared directly in her eyes and in his best TO voice said, "McNally, look at me, okay? You're okay, but you needed help breathing after surgery." He gripped her hand harder and was relieved when the beeping slowed down.

He turned around as two nurses ran in the room. "She just woke up. Can we get this tube out of her?"

"Of course," one nurse said, walking over to the other side of the bed. "Andy, I'm going to take the tube out. I need you to exhale while I pull it out. Do you understand?"

Andy nodded and waited for the nurse's signal to do as she was told. It felt like she was throwing up and she started coughing when the tube was finally gone. The other nurse handed Sam a cup of water and he held the straw up to Andy's mouth. She gulped it eagerly and her throat felt less raw. The nurses checked her monitors and made a few notes in her chart before telling her the doctor would be in soon to check on her.

"Sam. What – what happened?" she asked, her voice raspy.

"Do you remember the explosion?" When she nodded, he continued. "You lost a lot of blood and had to have surgery. And until you woke up, they had to leave the breathing tube in to help you breath. How do you feel?" he asked, still holding her hand as he sat on the edge of the bed.

She took a few more sips of water from the cup Sam held and rubbed her throat before responding. "My throat feels like sandpaper, but I think I'm too drugged up to feel anything else," she said, cracking a smile.

"Yeah, well you've been through a lot. You deserve good painkillers," Sam joked, flashing his dimples. It didn't go unnoticed when her hand absentmindedly wandered over her stomach and hovered on top of the blanket right over her wound. Dimples fading, a more somber look took over Sam's face. "You're okay," he said softly.

"Officer McNally, I see you're awake," the doctor said, walking into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. When can I go home?" she asked, already impatient to get out of the hospital.

"Whoa, hold on there. You just woke up after surgery. We're going to need to monitor you for a few days," he said. The doctor walked her through her injuries and the surgery she underwent. "It's great progress to see you awake and feeling good, but we need to be cautious. Your body is going to be healing for a while." Before leaving, he told Andy that a nurse would be back later to check on her and she should press the call button if she needed anything.

When the doctor left, Sam looked down at Andy and saw the tiredness in her eyes. "You should get some sleep so your body can heal," he said.

"I just woke up," she responded, fighting back a yawn.

"I'm not leaving your side, but you need sleep," he said, cupping her cheek and rubbing his thumb over her lips.

Andy couldn't fight her eyelids from closing and she fell asleep hearing Sam whisper how much he loved her. If she had the strength, she would have said it back. But sleep took over too quickly.

When Sam was sure she was asleep, he moved back to the chair and texted Frank that she had woken up and seemed to be doing okay. He knew the boss would pass it on to their friends at the station, who were due back on shift soon.

Oliver and Traci showed up a short time later bearing gifts. Traci carried a bag of clothes and personal items she thought Andy would want while she was stuck in the hospital. Oliver carried a bag of take-out, knowing Sam probably hadn't left Andy's room to grab something to eat.

"How is she?" Traci asked, looking over at her sleeping friend.

"She woke up briefly, but has been sleeping. The doctor says that's a good thing, helps the body heal or something like that," Sam replied. They stood near the door and spoke in whispers so they didn't wake Andy up.

"She'll be okay, Sammy. She's strong. She'll come through this," Oliver said, trying to reassure his friend. Sam nodded, knowing that was probably true, but he was still filled with worry.

Traci glanced at her watch and knew her shift started soon. "I have to get to the station, but I'll stop by after shift. When she wakes up, tell her I was here?"

"Of course. If she's feeling up to it, I'll have her call you," Sam replied.

Oliver stuck around, trying to take Sam's mind off things while he ate. He felt successful when Sam let out a small chuckle during a story about something stupid Dov had done.

"Well, I told Frank I'd be late, but I should probably get going. You need anything, call," Oliver said before leaving Sam alone with Andy.

Sam walked over to the bed and just stared at Andy as she lay sleeping. When her eyes fluttered open, he sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, sleepyhead," he said smiling.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, still groggy.

"A few hours. But sleep is good for you," he replied, cupping her cheek with his hand.

Andy blinked her eyes a few times before fully waking up, and grimaced as she tried to sit up. Sam grabbed the controls for the bed and placed it in her hand so she could raise one end of the bed into a better sitting position.

"Nash dropped by, brought some of your things," he said, pointing to a large bag against the wall.

Andy smiled. "They were all here last night weren't they?" she asked. When Sam nodded, she realized she hadn't been crazy. "I heard them. It was like a dream, but I could hear them talking to me, could hear you talking to me, even though I wasn't awake." She had heard them and oddly felt their presence.

"I thought I lost you." Sam's words were so soft, Andy almost didn't hear him.

"But you didn't," she said, placing her hand on his leg. "I'm still here. You're still here." She raised her hand so she could grab a handful of his shirt and tugged. "Come here." He leaned in and Andy moved her hand to the back of Sam's neck, so she could pull him closer. His lips met Andy's and there was a hunger in the kiss. A need to know she was okay, to feel her respond to him and know she was alive. It was as if seeing her lie in the bed and talk to him wasn't enough. The increased beeping of her heart monitor brought him back to reality and he pulled away. Hovering inches from her face, he stared into her deep brown eyes.

"I meant what I said in that room. I love you," he said.

Andy's lips curved into a smile. "I know. I love you too," she said, her hand coming up to rest on his cheek. He leaned into her touch.

"Wasn't sure if you remembered our conversation. You passed out not long after that," he said, as he took her hand and kissed it.

She looked at Sam like he was crazy. "You really think I'd forget such a special moment?" Before Sam could say anything, a loud rumble came from Andy's stomach, and they both laughed.

"Let me see if I can get you something to eat," Sam said and stood up. He walked out of the room and quickly returned with a tray a nurse had given him. "Okay, this isn't the best looking food I've seen, but it's all you're allowed right now," he said, placing the tray on a table that he rolled over to Andy.

"What is that?" She scrunched her nose up at the main plate of food.

"I think it's supposed to be meatloaf."

"Eww." She pushed the plate aside and focused on the side of mashed potatoes, which looked much more appetizing. "Sam, you should go home, get some sleep, eat something," she said between bites.

"I'm not leaving, Andy."

"You know, at some point you're gonna start to smell," she said smirking.

"You're hysterical."

Andy finished the mashed potatoes and moved onto the Jell-O, the only other appetizing thing on the tray. Her facial expressions turned somber as she put the empty dish back on the tray. "I don't want to be here. I hate hospitals."

Sam pushed the table away so he could sit on the edge of the bed and ran his hand up and down her arm. "We all hate hospitals. But the doctors have to make sure you're healing properly before they let you leave. And you did just wake up."

Andy pouted, knowing he was right, but hating his answer. "Will you be my sexy nurse when they allow me home?" she asked, giggling.

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I won't leave your side."

"Sam, can you…" Andy scooted to one side of the bed and Sam knew what she wanted. He pulled off his shoes and sat down next to Andy, pulling her onto his chest.

"Comfortable?" he asked as she relaxed into him. Andy closed her eyes and let her head rest in the crook of Sam's neck. She felt safe and protected in his arms.

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled. "Let's see what crappy TV is on during the middle of the day."

Sam grabbed the television remote off the bedside table and began flipping through the channels. About an hour into watching some cheesy romantic comedy, Sam looked down and found Andy fast asleep. He lowered the volume and flipped through the channels, stopping on the news. They were covering yesterday's incident at the office building. They showed a live shot of the building and mentioned it was going to have to be torn down due to all the damage caused by the bombs. In some way Sam was relieved that neither he nor Andy would ever have to see the building again, let alone be called to some future incident there. She could recover and they could put this nightmare behind them.

* * *

><p>Sam reluctantly went home to shower when Traci stopped by after shift. Andy wanted him to get out of the hospital for a while and insisted he get lost to give her and Traci some girl time. Eventually Sam agreed and promised to smuggle some food back in since Andy was refusing most of the hospital's so-called food.<p>

Traci plopped a stack of magazines on Andy's bed and sat down in the chair vacated by Sam. "Thought you'd need some entertainment, a way to pass the time until you can get out of here," she said smiling.

"Thanks Trace. I'm trapped here for a few days and I'm already going stir crazy," Andy said thumbing through the magazines to see what Traci had brought her. They sat quiet for a few moments before Andy spoke again. "Sam told me he loves me."

"What? That's great Andy!" Traci jumped up to wrap her arms around her friend in a hug. "When? How?"

"When we were in the building waiting to be rescued," Andy replied. "He was so sweet. So worried. Told me I complete him." Her eyes started to water as she thought back to that moment. "He's everything I've ever wanted, Trace. He's my other half."

"Andy, I'm so happy for you."

"I never imagined it happening that way, while I was bleeding out and we were trapped in a building. But, it just felt right to say it at that moment," Andy said.

"When you know, you know. You just feel it," Traci said.

Andy smiled, knowing exactly what Traci meant. It was like she always knew she loved Sam and there was a connection bringing them together, but at that moment lying on the floor in the office building, her heart told her it was time to say it. And there was something special when Sam said those three words. Previous boyfriends had vocalized their love, but it always seemed like just words. With Sam, it was like his heart spoke and the moment they shared 'I love you's' their hearts were connected forever.

"Penny for your thoughts," Traci said, gently nudging Andy's leg when she started daydreaming.

"Sorry Trace," Andy said. "Got lost in my thoughts."

"It's okay. So, how long are you stuck in here for?" Traci asked, knowing her friend hated hospitals, and honestly, after she was stuck in one during the quarantine she now shared the feeling.

"At least a few days. Then I'll be a prisoner at home for at least another week, maybe two. And I'm sure there's lots of desk duty in my future," she said pouting.

"Think of it as a little vacation," Traci said, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess, but it still sucks. You know I don't wait patiently," she replied.

Traci nodded, knowing how true that statement was, and flipped open one of the magazines she brought. "Oooh, we need to take this quiz," she said excitedly.

Andy groaned. "Really Trace?"

She gave Andy a look that said it wasn't open for debate. "It'll be fun!" They laughed at the quiz questions and continued chatting until Sam returned a couple hours later.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last chapter of this story. It's shorter than the other two, but I just wanted a nice little way to wrap everything up. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting this story. Don't forget to let me know what you think and leave a review. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

"Ready to go?" Sam asked Andy as he walked into her hospital room. She was more than ready. Four days in the hospital was more than enough. She just wanted to get home and be in her own bed, eat non-hospital food and just go back to normal. Sam would probably mock her use of the word 'normal,' but she didn't care. That's what going home would be. Normal. No more uncomfortable hospital bed with its rough sheets. No more nurses checking on her, and waking her up, around the clock. No more constant reminders that she'd almost died. And thoughts of what had happened would become a distant memory.

Andy frowned when a nurse followed Sam into her room with a wheelchair. "I am not getting in that."

"Sorry, it's policy. You have to ride in the wheelchair down to the parking lot," the nurse said.

Sam gave her a pointed look that said she'd not only have to fight hospital policy, but also Sam, if she was going to walk out of there on her own two feet. Andy figured she could sway the nurse, but Sam, no, never going to happen. "Fine," she relented.

Sam helped her from the bed into the wheel chair and grabbed her bag, placing it on her lap. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Ready?"

"Yes, get me out of here," she said, relieved she was finally going home.

As Sam wheeled her out, Andy smiled at the nurses she had come to know in her brief hospital stay. When they got to Sam's truck, he helped her into the passenger seat and leaned across her to grab something out of the cup holder. "I have a surprise," he said, dimples flashing.

Andy grabbed the cup he held and peaked in the lid. "Sam! My favorite. I knew there was a reason I loved you." She leaned in to kiss him quickly before taking a sip of the chocolate milkshake. Sam smiled as he shut her door and made his way over to the driver's side of his truck. He chuckled, thinking about how he planned to use the milkshake to bribe Andy into doing what the nurses instructed, but she'd been more agreeable than he had expected.

* * *

><p>When Sam and Andy arrived at her condo, he insisted on helping her walk up the stairs. Her condo was only on the second floor and she could have walked fine on her own, but Andy appreciated how helpful Sam was being.<p>

"Go sit, relax," Sam said pointing to the couch when they entered her condo. Before Andy could respond, he disappeared down the hall toward her bedroom.

She obediently sat on the couch, stretching her legs out on the cushions in front of her. Sam quickly returned with the pillows from her bed in hand. She leaned forward as he placed them between her and the side of the couch. He grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the couch and laid it over Andy.

"Relax. I'll make us some lunch," he said.

"Sam, I think I can manage to make a sandwich," Andy complained.

"Nope. I'm your sexy nurse remember," he smirked. "You need to relax."

He walked into the kitchen while Andy pouted. She loved how much Sam cared about her, but she didn't need him doing every little thing for her. She was half surprised he hadn't tried carrying her up the stairs to her condo.

Andy turned on the TV while she heard Sam rustling around in the kitchen. Flipping through the channels, she quickly landed on the local news. A reporter's voice was giving the play by play as the cameras rolled on a live scene. Andy quickly realized she was watching the office building she almost died in being torn down.

"Wow, they're already tearing down the office building," she yelled into the kitchen so Sam could hear her.

"I heard they were gonna do that," he replied, knowing she was talking about _the_ building even though he wasn't in front of the TV.

Andy listened as the reporter explained that the safest way to bring the building down was with explosives placed in strategic locations by demolition experts. _How ironic_, she thought. The camera broke away from the live scene briefly to replay an interview with Ray Woody's brother. Andy listened as he apologized on behalf of his family to anyone who was injured or killed by the destruction his brother caused. She absentmindedly rubbed her wound as the man continued, saying he didn't know what had come over his brother and admitted Ray had been severely distraught after losing his wife and daughter. Andy sighed. She felt sorry for Ray, but couldn't forget he was the one who had put her in the hospital.

Sam could tell Andy was deep in thought when he walked in the room with sandwiches and cans of soda. "What's got you thinking?"

"I want to hate him," she said pointing to a picture of Ray on the TV. "But I also feel sorry for him. I mean, he lost the love of his life and their only child."

"Andy, he almost got you killed," Sam said as Andy pulled her feet close to make room for him on the couch.

"I know Sam, but…well, that's why I want to hate him. But I can only imagine how I'd react if I lost you," she admitted.

Sam handed one of the plates he'd been carrying to Andy. "It's that lion's heart of yours," he said, smiling. Her compassion for others was amazing.

Andy picked up the remote and flipped through the channels, finally landing on reruns of some sitcom she'd never seen before. "Where'd all this food come from?" she asked as she looked down at the sandwich Sam had given her. She knew her fridge was nearly empty before her trip to the hospital.

"I stocked up yesterday when I ran home to take a shower. Figured you were going to need food once you got out," Sam replied.

Andy smiled. He was always thinking of her. "Thank you."

A couple hours later, Andy decided she needed to get more water to take the pain medicine she was given. She had barely swung her legs off the couch when Sam stopped her. "What do you need? Stay, I'll get it," he offered.

"No, it's okay. I just need water to take my pill," she replied and stood up.

"No. No. Sit, you need to relax," Sam said, jumping off the couch.

"Well, I need to use the bathroom too, so it's really okay," Andy said, now getting irritated.

"Here, let me help you," Sam responded as he put an arm around Andy's waist and helped her toward the bathroom. Andy fought to not roll her eyes and kept repeating to herself that Sam was just trying to help.

When Andy exited the bathroom, Sam was standing there with a bottle of water. He escorted her back to the couch and again Andy forced herself to remember that he was just taking care of her.

* * *

><p>By the time night had fallen, Andy couldn't deal with Sam's hovering anymore. She loved him and knew he was only doing what he was doing out of his love for her, but she couldn't take it anymore. He insisted on doing everything for her. Every. Single. Thing. She needed some time alone and she wanted to rid herself of the hospital smell, so she decided on a shower.<p>

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower and change into clothes that don't reek of the hospital," she said, slowly getting up off the couch. Although she was looking away from Sam, when he jumped off the couch behind her, she rolled her eyes.

"Here, let me help you," he said, once again threading his arm around her waist and insisting she put some of her weight on him as they walked down the hall. Andy paused when they reached the door of the bathroom.

"I could, uh, help you shower," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Andy blew out a short breath as she flipped on the bathroom light and turned around. "No."

"You loved the idea a couple weeks ago," he said smiling, hinting at the time when they were running late for work and he suggested saving time with one shower. They ended up taking a longer shower than usual and arrived at work an hour late.

"I can take a damn shower on my own," she spit out before slamming the door in his face. Two weeks ago sharing a shower was sexy. Today it added to her feelings of helplessness, of being babied. She could take a damn shower on her own. She didn't need Sam hovering.

Sam wasn't sure what had just happened. How he got a door slammed in his face when he propositioned his girlfriend. He backed away from the door slowly and when he heard the water turn on, he walked back to the living room.

By the time Andy got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom to put on her pajamas, Sam had been pacing back and forth in her living room wondering what was wrong. He padded to her bedroom and knocked softly on the closed door. "Andy?"

When she didn't answer, he opened the door slowly and peeked in. He pushed the door open fully when he saw her standing with her shirt lifted as she replaced the bandage on her stomach. "Need some help?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine."

"Andy, what's wrong?" he asked, walking over to her. "Did I do something to piss you off?"

"No, it's fine. We're fine," she said, grabbing a bottle off her dresser and lathering lotion on her arms.

Sam placed a hand on Andy's shoulder. "Don't tell me everything is fine."

"I don't need help. I can take a shower and get dressed by myself. I can stand and walk down the hall on my own. I'm not helpless, as much as everyone wants me to be," she said, sitting on the bed.

"I know you're not helpless," Sam said, sitting down next to her, his arm slipping around her waist.

"Then stop treating me like I am," she said, looking over at him.

"You just got home from the hospital. It's okay to lean on others. You don't have to do everything alone."

Andy sighed. He was just trying to be a good boyfriend, help her when she was hurt. But she hated feeling helpless. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. It's just, um, I don't deal well with this," she said, waving her hands around.

Sam pulled her close. "I get it. I really do. You've lived a lot of your life having to be on your own, but I'm here now. You don't have to go through this alone. Let me help. Let me be here for you," he said.

"It's just foreign to me, having someone who cares so much. I was abandoned in the middle of the night by my mom. My dad's been an alcoholic for most of my life. It messes you up, leaves you feeling…alone," she said sadly.

"Remember what I told you when I was your TO, about partners and not trying to do the job alone?" Sam asked.

Andy nodded. "Yeah, that partners always back each other up. No matter what, you always stand behind your partner."

"On _and_ off the job, I'll always have your back, Andy. You're going to have to learn to live with that," he said smiling.

Andy smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, you know that," she said.

"I love you too, that's why I don't want anything to happen to you. And, if you exert yourself too much right now, you'll end up back in the hospital," he said.

Andy realized Sam's hovering was because he cared and she knew there had to be a compromise. "If I promise to not overexert myself will you promise not to overly baby me?"

"I think I can manage that," he said before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sam, thank you. I really mean that," she pulled back so she could look him in the eye. "You've been wonderful and I've just been cranky." Andy leaned in to kiss him, as his hand rubbed up and down her back.

When they parted, she smiled. "So, if it's okay with my sexy nurse, I thought I'd watch a movie before bed."

"I think that qualifies as relaxing," Sam said, smiling back.

An hour later and only halfway through one of Andy's favorite movies, she was sound asleep in Sam's arms on the couch. He stared down at her, watching her eyelids flutter as she slept and her chest move up and down as she breathed. He thought about the antique ring hidden in a box with other important things at the back of his closet. There was a time in his life he never thought that ring would see the light of day, but things had changed. He glanced down at Andy's left hand and thought how beautiful his grandmother's ring would look on her finger. He knew they weren't there yet in their relationship, but he was confident they were it for each other. He knew she was the only one for him. It was just a matter of time before they were both ready to take that walk down the aisle.

With those thoughts on his mind, Sam carried Andy to her bedroom, placing her gently on the bed and covering her with a blanket. He pressed his lips to her forehead before allowing his face to hover over hers momentarily. "I can't wait to marry you someday," Sam whispered. He could have sworn he saw her lips curve slightly, but shook it off as she still looked sound asleep.

As he turned around and changed into his pajamas, Andy's eyes flickered open briefly as she fought back a smile. She had woken up as Sam placed her on the bed, but didn't want him to feel guilty about waking her so she had faked sleep and heard his marriage confession. It didn't scare her like she thought it would. She didn't have even the slightest urge to run. Instead, she felt this giddiness flow through her body in anticipation of the day when he would propose. She hadn't admitted it to him yet, but as she was lying in the hospital bed she thought a lot about her future. And her future included Sam, forever. She couldn't imagine life without him.

Eyes closed again, Andy felt Sam lie next to her and shifted closer to him until his chest was flush against her side and he draped an arm over her, careful to avoid her wound. With smiles on both their faces, they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
